A, Z and All the Letters In Between
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: One shots A-Z in the lives of the two birds! Some happy, some sad, some cute, some angst. No Main Character Death! And some heavy making out... just to warn you. An inside look on life inside and outside of Jump City's local lovebirds.
1. A is for Always

**A/N: I guess this falls into cute category. Tell me what you think so far.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! BUT BLESS THE PEOPLE WHO DO. WOLFMAN AND PEREZ ROCK OUTLOUD!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A is for Always<strong>_.

He was always there for her.

To catch her if she fell.

_When her powers attacked the tower and she almost fell down the elevator shaft. He grabbed her waist and held her up. _

_When Slade dropped her over the edge of the building. He grappled in once again to save her._

To defend her when things got rough. Or when nobody seemed to understand. Like when Beastboy got on her nerves, again, and bothered her about eating breakfast.

_'She's our friend. What more do we need to know?' _he'd said.

Or when they threw her a surprise party and she stormed off.

_'I'm willing to try if you'll let me.'_ he had said.

Or when she knew something was up with Terra the second time she came into their lives.

_'Is everything okay.'_ he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Or when Beast Boy 'attacked' her in his wolf form.

_'Leave her alone!'_ he yelled trying to protect the young woman in the hospital bed.

As she layed down her head on his chest he realized this all over again. He was always there for her. And he always would be. He had made that promise long ago. And it was one he would keep too.

Forever and Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed read and review!<strong>

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	2. B is for not Beautiful

**A/N: Here is the second chapter , I hope you enjoy! So far the new story is looking good for Rachel and Toni. And I'll leave it up to you guys to decide for about one more day. Then I want to start writing before I lose my writing streak.**

* * *

><p>B is for Beautiful<p>

Starfire is beautiful.

Her long hair still appeared after these three years. At 19 after she and Robin separated officially, she cut her bangs to keep her face clear. Her green eyes still sparkled and her skin was still a radiant glowing orange.

Terra was beautiful.

Her large eyes were full of exciting stories to tell. And of course BeastBoy was willing to listen. He would listen intently and somehow also pay attention to her features. Her long hair that flowed in the wind or her nose that crinkled when she was upset.

Raven isn't beautiful.

Her pouty lips were inviting. Her seemingly solid eyes that told so much as the slightest flicker of emotion went by. And the color of them trapped you inside but let you go if you were unwilling. The same eyes that blocked out anyone who didn't know her. Or at least knew her like Robin.

And the way Robin saw it, to call her beautiful would be an insult. To call her perfect, a goddess, or flawless as a diamond, might be acceptable. But the word beautiful could never be enough to him.


	3. C is for Compliments and Come Ons

**A/N: He's C! It's got some citrus in it. It's nothing serious, its still a T rated fic and I'm closing voting for the Bride's Wars characters and the story will be in progress. And the cast will be announced at the bottom. Now I think this chapter makes up for the last to short ones. I hope you enjoy!**

**Compliments and Come-Ons**

* * *

><p>Robin and Raven, or rather Dick and Rachel, were currently at Bruce Wayne's party mingling separately so as not to give anybody a connection with two missing Titans in Jump City and two new faces in Gotham at the same time.<p>

The pair were undercover as Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and Rachel Roth. Not much was known about her at the time. Batman called the tower a couple of weeks ago. Asking Robin for help. He had his utility belt and costume under his suit, a sharp ear, a quick eye and - a date.

* * *

><p>"Batman to Titans."<p>

"Robin here. What's the trouble Batman?"

"Nice to see you too." he said with a small smirk. Wonder Woman, next to him, thought it might have been a muscle spasm. She never could tell when there was an actual smile on his face.

Robin noticed the tense feeling in his own voice and relaxed. "What's going on?"

"We need your help."

"The League needs our help?" Beastboy moved next to Robin surprised. Robin looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face before pushing him 'gently' to the other side of the room.

"No offence but Beast Boy has a point. Why do you need _our_ help?"

Wonder Woman spoke next, "You're very capable of handling a complex situation like this. You've been trained by Batman, there appears to be an empath on file, along with a Tamaranian, a half Cyborg, another who can control earth, as well as one who can control the DNA in his body and change into different animals. We believe you have the-" her monologue was cut short by an impatient Flash.

"Superman's dealing with Lex Luthor in Metropolis, Martian ManHunter's in San Diego probably takin' on Gorilla Grodd, and Hawkgirl and GL are up north in Canada dealing with an 'important mission.'" he informed quickly.

"Thank you Flash."

"The point is we need your help." Batman spoke again. "Robin we need you and a date, to arrive to Bruce Wayne's Ball at his Manor. Word is the Joker has something planned and it might take more than us to take him. If that's the case I need you to be ready. You might also want to have a partner there as well."

Robin chewed on this for a moment, "What if my partner _was_ my date?" he eyed Raven and from that moment, she knew there would be trouble.

* * *

><p>Richard went over to the cheese ball platter, and picked up one for himself and one for Rachel. After bringing it to her, he noticed she looked uncomfortable.<p>

"You look really nice." he complimented her. It wasn't patronizing either. Her royal blue dress that showed off her figure and hugged her curves before stopping just below the knee, matched her contacts that could only hide the color of her telling eyes, not the emotion. Her hair now in long flowing curls, had been dyed black and her gem was removed for the night. And to set it off a pair of black gloves reached her forearms

"Thank you." she said not shocked by the compliment.

"Okay? I'm sensing you've heard that before." he said slightly offended that his compliment seemed to mean so little to her.

"No it's not that I don't appreciate it Richard its just, I've been hearing it all night. Along with-" she was cut off by a blonde green eyed boy coming up behind her and saying, "Where have you been all my life."

"Hiding from you!" she shot back before turning to Richard and smirking as if she had just gotten an idea.

"So Mr. Grayson, to answer your question, I'd love to dance." Dick caught on quickly and stood up but before taking her hand, he had an idea of his own.

"And that dinner at Chez Rouge on Friday?" he asked. Rachel looked from him to the blonde a couple more times before standing up and replying, "I'd love to."

"Thank you."

"For the dinner, the dance, or the save."

"All three." she answered. He chuckled.

The two danced as music played. They sat in comfortable silence before a girl tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked and took to Dick's side before waiting for a reply.

"Kind of." she answered honestly under her breath, then turning around and giving her blessing before heading to the bathroom to call Terra.

"This isn't working Rocky. Girls are all over him. I'm backing out. I'm sending you or Donna in my place."

Terra smiled at the nickname she'd received from Raven, "You just have to make it one night with Richard Grayson, the famous Richard Grayson, who's probably slept with numerous women from all over the world!" she said sarcastically then laughed. "Come on Rae, this is Dick, we're talking about. Dick, Robin. Same person. He hasn't been with anyone since Kori, and I know for a fact they haven't done it. She would have told me."

"Yeah but its kind of annoying to have them throw themselves at his feet all nigh-" she sensed people coming towards the bathroom. "Terra I've got to go someone's coming." She hurried into a stall trying not to seem weird for just hanging out in the bathroom.

"So you're not here with Dick Grayson." a girl with short red hair asked another with crimped blonde hair.

"No but did you see the tramp he was with. She had to have some work done, no normal girl has a body and a face like that without any surgery."

"Speaking of which, my aunt thinks our host's date has had some major boob job work." the red head said scandalously.

"No way!"

"Way, she's like in her mid 30's no way she could look that good."

"Okay but back to the skank in blue. She's probably with Dick for the money. Maybe his new sex toy or something." Rachel still in the stall smirked at this.

"No she's probably with him for exposure, maybe she's like an actress trying to get a head start."

"Or maybe he's paying her for sex."

"You said that already."

"No I said she was a gold digger already. Just now, I called her a hooker." they laughed.

Rachel scoffed and used her foot to flush the toilet. She opened the stall door to meet the shocked expressions of the two gossiping girls. She washed and dried her hands without saying a word, but before leaving she said smoothly and with a smile, "Actually, I'm with him because he's freaking amazing in bed." she let the door slam on her way out. She turned and bumped into Richard who looked like he was back in leader mode. And he looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Joker's come and gone. I defused his gas bombs already, Wonder Woman and Batman left after him."

"Okay lets get changed." She tried to get past him but he stopped her.

"That's just it. They asked us to come because they needed somebody to keep hosting the party while they fought Joker." he said in disbelief.

"Good. I want you all to myself tonight." she said devilishly. He was confused and Raven decided to use their bond to explain. _'People are watching what should I do?' _she asked him through their bond.

'_It's just a reporter. They didn't hear anything before what you said. What does it matter?'_ he asked pretending not to notice the photographer and smiling back at her and putting his hands in his pockets.

'_Bullcrap. I know about your reputation here Robin. You're Richard Grayson, the irresistible bachelor of Gotham.'_ she slid her fingers up and down the front of his shirt still aware of the reporter.

'_So you've figured out my secret, have you Rachel Roth?' _he teased, moving one of his hands around her waist and the other on the side of her face.

'_Yes. I have.' _she stepped closer to him. _'So what do we do about that now?' _

_'We'll give them something to write about.'_

Richard took one more nervous look over at the reporter and decided on something that would have all of Gotham talking for weeks. He smashed their bodies together and gave her a passionate kiss that made her closed eyes roll back. She almost went limp before deciding she would not lose this game. She brought her hand up to his chest and traced his muscles not even needing to look. She felt him shudder against her.

She had seen him shirtless multiple times before. She had seen him enough where she could remember where most lines were. He felt himself shudder once more and silently cursed himself for allowing her to taste victory again, even if only for a moment.

He was surprised at her ability to keep up with him. But that didn't mean he would let her win. He barely touched the small of her back, and the almost contact drove her wild. She felt him smirk on her neck as he moved down, kissing the soft skin. It didn't move much farther than that as paparazzi went wild asking multiple questions and snapping pictures like crazy before Rachel and Richard broke contact and made their way upstairs. Once at the top, Richard spun her around so her back pressed against the balcony.

'_One last shot for the Gotham tabloids.' _he whispered in her ear. She nodded before he cupped her face and reached his hand up and underneath one side of the dress. The truth is he stopped before it went to high, but it didn't look like it from far away. The crowd clapped and cheered as Rachel gave one last look at the same girls from the bathroom and dragging him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Great performance Mr. Grayson." she commended him after their shallow labored breaths stopped.<p>

"Same to you." he mock bowed. "And sorry about the butt grab." he scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Hey you asked permission…. sort of."

"So I heard about you thinking I was good in bed." remembering his eavesdropping.

"Oh that was just a comeback to a couple of bitchy girls." she looked away for a moment, embarrassed.

"But you don't know if it's true or not." he said more than asked.

"No." she answered seriously.

"Would you like to find out?" he moved closer to her teasingly.

She got him close enough to kiss her while she was still sitting down. She stood up and with enough strength, was able to push him on the bed, remove his jacket and shirt and leave him wanting more. And that's exactly what she did. She left him lying down propped up on his elbows watching her as she fixed her hair and left the room.

"Maybe some day I would." she said quietly walking to her own guest room and answering his forgotten question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Graoow! That's steamy. lolz. Had fun writing this chapter. Had some inspiration from my BF at school this weekend. Our friends have never seen us kiss B4 sooooo. we did. And they used their phones and took pictures. The only real difference is that he didn't even ask permission for the butt grab, but we've been together for a while. Since the begining of the year anywayz so he's like, 'I've earned the right to grab your ass in public haven't I?' And I told him only if we make out and nobody is watching. So we've come to a mutual understanding. lolz.**

**So the cast list is so far(I'm going to use their actual names not the movie names for the real story but for now:)**

**Raven-Liv**

**Argent-Emma**

**Robin-Liv's Groom**

**Red X-Emma's Groom**

**Aqualad-Liv's Best Guy Friend**

**Terra, Starfire, AND WonderGIRL! will be appearing. I'm so bringing her into this one some how! Karen or Jinx? Not sure where to put them. I'll find somewhere. Oh nvm just got an idea.**

**Read and Review, well not about my BF and the butt grabbing, unless you want to but that would be kinda- well really weird. lolz **

**Much Love and Respect, **

**~Poppie~**


	4. D is for Don't Forget to Smile

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter because I found myself thinking, 'Why_ would_ the other Titans stay out of it?' So this is a little bit of a look inside the tower when the Leaders were away.**

**D: Don't Forget to Smile**

* * *

><p>"You don't have to rub it in." Cyborg half whined as he sat down at the breakfast table.<p>

"I don't have to but I should. Because you lost and I won!" Terra laughed and shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Cyborg's in charge since we're both leaving." Robin said while making his way to the bottom of the tower. (1) _

_"Yeah, yeah we've got it." Beast Boy said with a smile before wishing them luck and heading back to his room._

_"Totally." Terra added. "Listen to tin man until you guys get back."_

_Cyborg gave her a look, "Watch it or I'll have you doing dishes."_

_"No way. Rob, tell him not to abuse his power." she teased_

_"Sorry, 'Rob's' off the clock. I'm Richard Grayson." he said quickly replacing his mask with his sunglasses before stepping into the tower's garage._

_"We'll relay that message to Star when she gets back from her date with Red Head." she said playfully while the doors closed behind them._

_Raven, or Rachel Roth, was already next to their car packing her stuff. Richard followed suit and in the process they accidentally bumped into each other and locked eyes for a moment before awkwardly finishing up and shuffling into the car._

_Terra and Cyborg waved goodbye as they drove off, while Wondergirl, who was leaning in a corner the entire time, snuck up behind the two Titans said smugly, "I bet you anything they hook up this weekend."_

_"No way." Cyborg laughed "You'll be lucky if they dance together. Robin's not going to lose focus on the mission."_

_"Hey don't underestimate Raven." Terra said. " I picked out her dress and trust me, most eyes will be on her. Whether she tries or not."_

_"And we all know how jealous Robin can get." Donna added quickly._

_"Okay fine. You're on. The winner makes the loser do anything."_

_"Deal." Donna and Cyborg shook hands._

_"Oh I so want in on this." Terra joined and they all shook hands to make it official._

* * *

><p>"Okay alright!" he reached into his wallet and pulled out a thick wad of cash. "I will give you all of this, if you guys just forget about this whole thing." he offered her the money as she laid the plate before him.<p>

"Hmmmmm. Nope! Start chowin' down!" Donna replied with vigor evident in every word.

He picked up the fork and eyed the newspaper that sat before the three at breakfast, before taking a bite. "I'm going to get you two for this." He said to the figures on the front page. The tofu eggs weren't terrible. The tofu waffles and soy milk weren't completely unbearable. But when it came time for him to eat the bacon he couldn't take anymore abuse.

"What's wrong Cyborg?" Terra asked as she put down the video camera.

"I can't do it. Fake food is one thing, but fake meat? That's not happening little lady. I'll do anything else you say."

"Fine. We were right about them hooking up. So we want you to…." Terra tried to think.

"Oh I've got it." Donna whispered something in his ear and went back to Terra's side.

"There is no way in hell-" he started

"Oh yes there is. Unless of course you want to finish your breakfast."

"Fine." he stood up with resentment.

"Oh and Cyborg," Terra said as she held up a camera. "don't forget to smile."He flipped them the bird before walking to change into his attire for the day.

"We told him so…." Wondergirl said in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) I decided to make Raven second in command. Just because I like that concept. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm going to start E now. I'm thinking it's going to be another funny one! Well I'll try lolz. Until next time,**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	5. E is for ExGirlfriendsand Boyfriends

**A/N: Right so let me just say right now, ME NO OWN Enjoy!**

**E is for Ex-Girlfriends(and boyfriends)**

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting across from Richard at breakfast when Diana came downstairs. She was wearing blue bottomed pajamas and a red tank top as a homage to her costume.<p>

"I see you two made the front page." she put the newspaper in the middle of the table.

"I was doing my duty." Rachel said seriously.

"Do explain that logic." she challenged.

"You wanted us to play a part. And so we did. Richard here is a playboy. Number two behind Bruce Wayne. Therefore, in order to draw suspicion away from his sudden arrival, I acted as 'his new girl.'

Therefore, drawing attention to that fact instead of the previous ones." she finished and sipped her tea.

Diana turned to Richard to see if he had anything to comment on.

"What she said." he took a bite of eggs.

"Uh huh. Well you're lucky Bruce didn't see. He would go into this lecture of how you two shouldn't mix business with pleasure. I know I've heard it." she said the last part quietly as she poured her coffee.

"He'll come around one day Diana, I'm sure." he offered before hearing footsteps.

"Good morning. How was your night?" Bruce asked.

"Fine." the Titans answered quickly.

"Uh huh." he nodded unconvinced. "So before you guys leave, does anything need to be washed?"

Richard drank his coffee nervously as Bruce circled the three.

"You know Alfred can wash anything: tuxes, dresses, shits, pants, shoes…. _sheets._"

"Oh crap he knows!" Diana said out loud.

"We didn't really do anything."

"Your telling me, you two groped each other for the sake of 'playing the part'?"

"Yes!" they both answered

"No!" he shot back.

"You are being hypocritical when you think about it Bruce." Diana defended the two.

"What are you- ?" he asked.

"You remember. When the Thangarians attacked, and we had to kiss." she cut him off

"You guys kissed?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"That was completely necessary." Bruce tried to justify

"What about all those times with Catwoman?" Richard added.

"All those times?" Diana glared at Bruce

"Well a few." Richard laughed.

"Please! Don't think I don't know why you sent me home early all those times we went up against her."

"It happened to be past your bedtime."

"Sure, because gangsters and crooks shot at me every night and you worried about my bedtime." he said sarcastically. "Lets not forget about Black Canary before she married Green Arrow."

"Hey your not so innocent either. How's Babs?" he retaliated

"What about Vicki Vale?"

"Been in contact with Catalina?"

"Such a low blow! Did you ever get a third kiss from Harley Quinn?"

"Hey I don't always go for the bad girl. When's the last time you and Poison Ivy talked?"

"And Kathy Duquesne was just an angel wasn't she?"

"Huntress!"

"Stop it!" Diana tried to put an end to their fighting.

Bruce took a deep breath and turned to face Diana. "You're right I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting."

"No. We should be though! Lets start with Catwoman! Shall we?" she looked pissed "I knew that whole brooding thing was a freaking act." She went on to slapping him in the back of the head while he tried to explain.

"I was with you last night wasn't I?" he reasoned.

"We danced to one crappy Maroon 5 song and then Joker busted in!" she shot back.

**_Over to Rachel and Richard_**

"So Catalina?" she asked calmly.

"No no no no no, she came on to me. A lot." he quickly defended himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad about that." she said honestly.

"Really?" he asked moving towards her.

"Really." she answered. "However, I am a little bit more curious about Poison Ivy, Babs and that Huntress chick!"

The two teenagers started going at it before the tables were turned.

"Well what about you and Aqualad?"

"And does _Superman_ seem to ring any bells Diana?"

"Well that's nothing compared to your list." Rachel tried to save face for the both of them.

Then they all started to argue again.

Alfred, who had been standing at the door frame unnoticed the whole time whispered so only he could hear, "This, this is why I'm still working here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I felt the need to do this. And ZOMG do you know how much research I had to do to get this done? I mean seriously I went to Wikipedia and I found a whole section for Batman. Dude's a player! And Robin isn't any better. There used to be a section up for Raven but somebody...*cough* (BB AND RAE or STAR AND ROB FAN) *cough* deleted it. lolz. And since it is no longer there, I will post what I remember here.**

**Raven: Raven was basically on a high and she called it love when in reality they both got caught up in the moment and quite honestly Raven called it love and Robin(Nightwing at the time) wasn't sure what to call it. They did kiss and act romantically around each other until Starfire explained that it wasn't really love it was pretty much mutual infatuation. Then when Raven went to go cure herself, she did. But she came back and made out with Robin anyway to trick him into thinking she wasn't cured. Starfire actually planned the whole thing and they both laughed at him. **

**So yeah, that was from the comics, so you can say it didn't happen all you want, but it did! it soooooooo did! **

**Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	6. F is for First Time

**A/N: So. I'm not dead. Just on a miserable vacation. I'm not a huge fan of Ocean City. Lets leave it at that. So much flying and driving for no reason. I should've stayed home. But at least I have access to a computer and I can type! Yippee! Which brings me to this chapter here. I hope you enjoy. Here are the responses BTW.**

**icecoffee 18: I'm glad because here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Quoththeraven1103: I'm glad there's someone out there who agrees with the fact that men and women in tights get around too. Lolz.  
><strong>

**kanakokiriha: Thanks! I hope you like this one two.  
><strong>

**I suppose this falls into the angst/drama/comfort/humor category? lolz you guys pick one and let me know.  
><strong>

** F is for First Time**

* * *

><p>"There's something we need to discuss." That was what Robin had said to her. And like a fool she responded. Had she pretended to meditate or simply not respond, she wouldn't be in the awkward situation she was in.<p>

"I guess so." she said taking note of the serious stance he had taken.

"The carnival is in town. I want to take you. You've seemed so depressed since Garth... umm" he ran his fingers through his hair before resting them on the back of his neck.

"Dumped me?" she asked sourly. It wasn't directed towards him. "Its okay. You can say it."

"Alright. He dumped you." he said flatly. "But, you've seemed so upset and I wanted to help you out."

"Okay?" she questioned.

"We can't go as _us _or the media would be all over it."

"Get to the point." she said not looking up from her book.

"Meet me in my room. In a few minutes." she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

She entered the room and smirked. She hadn't been in here since Robin got drunk at a Titans Christmas Party and she had to bring him home.

"Robin?" she called

No answer.

"You in here?"

"Robin's not here." she heard him speak. He walked out from a dark corner without his uniform on. His mask was still present. "Not exactly. Hi." he said nervously.

Raven was caught off guard by it. "Hi." she said back. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a deep red polo. He had a black hoodie on over that. It fit him and his personality in a strange way.

"Hey."

"What's going on? Why are you out of uniform?"

"Out of everybody on this team, I feel like I can trust you the most. So I want to go out as," he reached for his mask but she stopped him. Her magic surrounded his hands. It felt cool on his skin.

"You don't have to do this." she said as she moved closer and put her hands on his. She brought them down to his side.

"Who says I just don't _want _to?" he asked.

"I'm serious. I think its great that you trust me. But you shouldn't." she said simply. "_We _may have defeated my father but _I_ don't have full control of myself. I don't know what I might do. Don't trust me."

He reached for her but she just continued. "You still have that bag I gave you, right?" he nodded. "Do you remember what I said to you? On the first day?" she was referring to what she had warned him about.

"Of course I do." he said. "How could I forget? You said word for word, 'If things get out of hand you have to kill me.'" he shoved his hands in his pockets trying to hide his nervousness. Of course with an empath as your best friend, it did no good.

"That still stands. And it always will stand." she looked him in the eyes, well _mask_. "So with that being said, I need you to not trust me. Not enough to tell me who you are. When I want you to let me in. I'll let you know."

He thought it over as she headed out. "Raven. Wait." she turned "I still want to take you." he said realizing the innuendo too late. "To the carnival, I mean." she smirked under the hood to hide a blush. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure." she paused " I'd like that." she accepted before she headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower's Garage.<strong>

"Hey." She said decked out in her uniform.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm all set." she turned to see him completely out of uniform. He was in the same civilian outfit as before but without a mask. Replacing them were dark deep black shades.

"Like I said the media would have a field day."

"I don't have a change of clothes ready. They're all in the wash." she admitted.

"Borrow something from Wonder Girl or Terra. Maybe Star could lend you something." she shot him a look.

"I'm not wearing pink or a miniskirt." she reasoned out loud. "I'm going to talk to Wonder Girl. Give me five minutes." she teleported outside of her room and knocked politely. A few minutes later she walked down with her hair black, her gem removed, and her contacts in. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts that stopped 3 inches above the knee and a light blue t-shirt. It had black rimming around the v-cut collar. She also had a pair of sneakers with blue that matched her shirt.

"You look. Normal."

"You do too." she complimented.

"It feels weird." he stated as they climbed into the car. "A good weird."

"I guess so." he drove off. " So what are we going to call each other?" she asked.

"Call me...," he paused thinking. "John." he said with a smile.(1)

"John." she repeated nodding her head.

"Do you have something in mind?" he asked her.

"Nothing so far." she lied messing with her hands nervously.

"Raven?" he asked seriously.

"Call me Arella." she decided. "Just Arella."(1)

"Okay." he nodded slowly. He'd heard it before but he couldn't remember where. "It's a beautiful name." he complimented.

"I think so too." she said quietly while looking outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Carnival<strong>

"Where do you want to go first?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Ferris Wheel?" she asked.

"Can we not?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Why. You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"What?" he scoffed. "No. It's just, Star and I had a thing with Ferris Wheels."

"Oh." she said understanding. "How about the roller coaster?" she suggested. They got in line quickly and ended up with a cart in the back. They climbed in and waited for the attendant to pull something over them and ensure their safety.

"Do you think this is safe?" she asked him.

"45 percent." he laughed. She dug her nails into the seat as the ride started off slowly and began the exposition. She was starting to turn her knuckles white, so she held on to Robin's arm as the trek stopped and they were stuck at the top. "Is this supposed to-" she began to ask out loud until she was sprung forward. She let out a piercing scream and held on to Robin throughout every loop and twist and turn. He was letting loose howls of amusement as she sat next to him clinging for dear life. Another big loop came around and a shift pushed them even closer together. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. She had a wide smile of terror on her face as well.

The ride pulled in again and released the passengers. The two walked off and Robin laughed. "Arella." he called. "Come check out these pictures on the ride." they walked over to the booth and gave the cart number before collecting the pictures. Rachel was holding on to him and his arm was resting around her as their smiles were a mile wide each. If you didn't know any better, you'd call them a couple. She hit him.

"If you tell anybody I smiled and screamed like an idiot, I will cause you _so_ much bodily harm." she warned.

"No worries. As long as _you_ pay for the cotton candy." she smirked as they walked over to the booth.

"Two please." she paid and accepted the two that were handed to her. They ate and talked some more about everything and anything that didn't involve their work. Robin was laughing about something Raven said when a woman with a blonde pulled back ponytail and a clipboard. "Hello, may I please have your names? I'd like to enter you two in a contest."

"John and Arella." Robin said before asking. "Last names aren't necessary? Are they?"

"What are you kids running from the law?" she half joked.

"Hiding from our parents." Raven covered it up. "They don't know we're here."

"Ahhhh. I see." she scribbled their names down and wrote notes next to them. "Hopeless romantic." she stated before moving on.

"So where to next?" Rachel asked.

"Tilt -a- Whirl?" they headed over to that one. Afterwards they rode more rides and headed down near the popcorn stand.

"Caramel corn? Right?" he asked her. He got no response and he turned around to find her missing. "Arella?" he called. "Arella?" he took a few more steps. "Rae!" he screamed this time. A bag was place over his head and he was swept off of his feet. "Hey!" his voice was muffled.

He was dumped into something that rocked side to side before feeling another arm touching his. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Someone removed the bag from his head and the rope from his hand. He opened his eyes to see the same being done for Raven. "Arella? What's going on?"

"How should I know?" she asked seriously. The lights came on and they blinked a few times trying to adjust to it. They were in a heart shaped boat on a river. Neither one of them could spot an exit so they immediately scanned the room for a vent. As they scanned the room silently, a voice came on the speaker.

"Congrats! Congrats! John and Arella. You two won the Couples Ambush Competition!" a cheery voice said. "You were silently followed by our park attendants all night and you seemed the most comfortable with each other." she continued. "So you were chosen to have the full couple's experience. Have fun you two lovebirds! This ride goes very slowly." she '_assured_' them.

The ride in fact moved slowly and as they moved, the lights dimmed. "I am so sorry for, _this_." he gestured.

"It's fine. How long can one ride take?"

* * *

><p><strong>Forty Five Minutes Later<strong>

"How long has it been?" Robin asked.

"45 minutes and 17 seconds."

"So this is great." he whispered. "Our first time out in civilian clothes, and we get kidnapped."

She just chuckled. "_Our first time_."

Robin said nothing but laughed along with her. "Yeah. How weird does that sound?"

"Very." she answered.

They saw a light and as they exited the tunnel. Cameras were flashing ready to capture the story of the week. Questions fluttered out of the reporters mouths. "How was it? Do you think this new attraction will be a success? How do you feel about being one of the first to try it in Jump City?" Robin accidentally slipped, not completely used to the sudden light yet.

With one more final flash of a camera light, he fell into the river and Raven fell in with him. She came back up above the water and Robin noticed her contacts had been lost. He took her face in his hands and kissed her senseless intending to make her eyes close as quickly as possible. Cameras snapped even more pictures and they climbed out of the river.

They ran to the car and climbed in shivering. The water was ice cold. Raven's shirt was soaked and clinging to her. Robin took notice immediately and decided on two options. He could be a gentlemanly _dumbass_, and give her his jacket. Or he could be a perverted _jackass_ and stare at his soaked teammate's amazing body. He sighed and mentally kicked himself before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Raven's shoulders. He pulled her close and rubbed her back trying to warm her up. The heat was on full blast in the car and they warmed up quickly.

"Robin?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Your contacts fell out. I had to get you to close your eyes making it look natural." he explained.

"Did. You. Just. Kiss. _Me." _she asked again.

"No John kissed his girlfriend, Arella."

"That's right." Raven said. "And that's exactly what we'll tell anyone who asks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love writing these. They get no privacy I swear. I'm totally enjoying this right now. lolz. So I hope you liked this one, and I can't wait for G. So many things I can do for this one. I think I'll do a drama... 0.0(excited eyes)  
><strong>

**(1) In honor of Arella (Raven's Mum) and John Grayson (Robin's Dad)**


	7. G is For Great Expectations

**A/N: I probably should have mentioned that these stories are not really in order most of the time. This one is set after the last episode and when there was nothing completely decided on team rank. Soooo yeah. I'm really glad this weekend has given me the chance to type this up. I have half of the first chaper of Moulin Rouge! done. But I'm not sure if I'm going to follow the movie exactly with this one. Thank you all so much for the comments and support and everything. And I apologize for not writing responses for this story, so I'm just going thank you until it gets annoying. Lolz!**

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Great Expectations<strong>

BeastBoy ran the course in usual order. Turtle. Armadillo. Gazzele. Panther. Cheetah. He ran as fast as he could and built up as much stamina as he could muster for the morning. He pushed himself until his front paws were on fire. Then he stopped. Robin dismissed him for the morning.

Cyborg lifted three cars at a time. He wanted to do two more. At least one. He lifted the bar with a fourth car added. As he thought the pressure was unbearable Robin spoke over the intercom from up in the obseration tower. With words of encouragement acting as his spotter, Cyborg lifted the cars and held them for a full minute before robin relieved him of training for the morning.

Terra was up next. He headed outside to watch her as she trained. He sent a few targets towards her and they were hit by rocks almost immediately. He sent a boulder her way and she just barely climbed on top of it. She slowed it down and took control of it bringing it to a stop right before him. He relieved her for the morning.

WonderGirl was taking aim and flying expertly through the hoops Robin set up for her. He raised the danger level up two more levels forcing her to concentrate. Dodging everything that came her way, she reached for her lasso and spun it a few times to rescue the hostage. The training dummy was left unharmed when she placed it in the safety zone. She looked up to the observation tower expectantly and Robin gave her some time off for the morning session.

Starfire took aim as she flew carefull not to hit any civillians. She spun and dipped through the air with her eyes focused and ready to spot any enimies. One after the other she fired and hit them in the chest. She was careful to make each star bolt with the same amount of damage levels before releasing them. Once she was through the course she landed gracefully and looked up at the tower hopefully. Robin sent her a thumbs up signaling she was free for the morning.

Raven lifted off the ground and said her mantra. She was able to pick up two of the podiums in front of her. They were equal to four buses. With great force and another cry of her mantra, she hurled them to the other side of the room. They shattered. She smirked with a little bit of satisfaction. She repeated exactly what she had done and looked up at the tower. Robin thought before telling her she was free. For now.

* * *

><p>Later in the day it was time for a group sparring lesson. This lesson involved everybody sparring against one person. Usually(Always) Robin. And since he was usually(always) in charge, there was usually(always) a dress code. Except for Cyborg. Both men and women would have to wear tank tops with the team logo on it. They came in different colors. They could wear shorts or pants along with a pair of sneakers. As time went on, you could earn the right to use your uniforms. They also had to wear boxing tape. The girls would also opt for shorts most of the time. Even Raven. They also had to keep their hair pulled back. Since they sparred with Robin, his rules were simple and set in stone. You fought until you beat him but, you couldn't use any powers, gadgets or objects.<p>

Robin taught BeastBoy a new move. He was young and had a slim physique. Robin knew that his battle strategy would involove dodging techniques and counter attacks. With a turn to the side and a quick low kick BeastBoy was finished with training.

Cyborg was big enough and strong enough for a head on attack. He used his arms to block Robin's attacks and caught a punch in record time. He twisted it and had turned Robin to face away from him before pinning him down to the mat. Cyborg was done for the day. He high-fived WonderGirl on the way to his seat.

WonderGirl took her stance. She was raised by Greek warriors. She knew every old fashioned fighting style. But that was the problem. Most villians they had to face played dirty. Most of them were not trained in the art of weaponry. While it was a disadvantage, an upside was that they had no idea what to do when faced with her old fashioned attacks. With four planned hits robin was swept off his feet and landed with his back on the floor. She helped him up and smiled at Terra who stood up and took her place.

Terra was more of a street fighter. She had no formal training. But it was kind of her wild child streak. She could beat anybody's ass and not feel terrible about it as long as it was in good fun. Or someone she hated. Robin familiarized her a little bit by teaching her a butterfly kick which could use to land safely if she were ever knocked off of a high platform. She performed it and landed before jabbing him in the chest. She threw her fist up in victory before Starfire floated over.

She was trained in combat on Tameran. But here on Earth, it was considered 'extreme police brutality.' So she had to learn a whole new fighting style. She was graceful as she moved and very light as she struck. Robin had to stop her to remember that she was supposed to be striking as if she were in real battle. She concentrated and threw careful fury towards him. When she knocked him down she offered a hand and giggled before taking her seat with the others.

Raven walked up to him and immediately got ready to fight. She was a mystery to him. He didn't really know any of her strategies yet. He wasn't aware of how much knowledge she had. He didn't pay particular attention to her when they were on the battlefield. He never really had to. She'd always been able to take care of herself. So when she started to unleash a can of whoop ass, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. They fought for a good ten minutes. Twice as long as everybody else. Then, he finally stopped her.

"That's enough." he said relaxing. "You're all dismissed for the rest of the day." Confused but ecstatic, the team left. Raven was three steps from the door before he called her back. "Not you Raven. Meet me in the observation tower. Five minutes." it was an order and she knew it. So she nodded and walked there a few minutes early. When he got there, he smiled and said, "Early?"

"I didn't want to disappoint." she said honestly. "Why am I here?"

"You shouldn't be." he said and pointed to the training field. "I want you to go down there and move those podiums into the other side of the room." so she did.

She said her mantra and crashed them.

"Again." he told her.

She did it again.

"Again."

She did it again.

"Again!" he said more firm.

She did it again.

"Again!"

She continued to do this for half an hour before getting fed up, ripping her tape off and starting to walk out of the room. He ran out of the observation tower to meet her halfway.

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you you were done for the day. Get back to the other side of the room."

"No."

"That wasn't an option. It was an order."

"Well maybe I'm done with your orders for today! All you've been doing for the last thirty minutes, is screaming at me the same word over and over again! What am I doing wrong?" she screamed.

"Imagine you are tied up. Gagged. You can't _speak_! You can't move your arms or legs or mouth! Then what are you going to do?" he asked. "How are you going to say you're mantra then?"

"I-" she began quietly but he cut her off.

"Imagine you are underwater. And there is no way for you to get air. But there is a vent. How will you get it open fast enough, without speaking?" she didn't have an answer once again so she just kept her head straight and looked around avoiding Robin in everyway she could. "Get back to the other side of the room. Don't move your arms, legs, body, or _mouth. _And move those podiums into the wall." he said harshly while heading back to the observation room.

She did as she was told and tried to move them. She was able to move them from one side to the other but she couldn't make them shatter, like she usually did. She dropped them, brought them back, and tried to do it again. The same thing happened and she tried to keep calm. Robin saw she was struggling and so he tried once more to help her.

"You are very head strong Rae. You need to use that strength."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both. Do it again." she smiled for a split second. She focused even more than before and she bolted them into the wall. With a satisfied look on her face she looked up to the tower and waited.

"You're dismissed." he said and watched her leave. He picked up his clipboard crossed out the name put in the space next to number two, and put wrote down hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Intense enough? I probably should tell you... I watched something I shouldn't have yesterday.(Another ROMCOM) but don't worry! It's so confusing, I'm not even going to attempt CASTING right now. The characters are OOC for the most part of what I've got. But then again, i'm always changing my tune. Thanks for reading!**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**

**P.S. It was 'Something Borrowed'. Probably should've mentioned that before... :)**


End file.
